


3 times he denied it and 1 time he didn't

by shadowhuntersalecbane



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AU, Alec doesn't swear, Alternate Universe, Angst, Best Friends, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Hurt Alec Lightwood, Hurt Magnus Bane, Iewl Camille, Kinda, M/M, Malec, Malec AU, camille is a bitch, kind of angst?, rated for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 03:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17092796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowhuntersalecbane/pseuds/shadowhuntersalecbane
Summary: Alec Lightwood thinks it isn't necessary to swear. You could express your feelings on another way... but when it concerned Magnus he was royally screwed.Or3 times Alec Lightwood denied swearing and 1 time he didn't.





	3 times he denied it and 1 time he didn't

1.  
Alec didn't knew why people always needed to swear. Maybe it was because no one ever made him lose his mind or piss him off that much that he needed to swear in front of others. In front of others. So yeah he did swear. In his office, in his own home.. just, as long as nobody was around. Somebody needed to be the bigger man. 

His friends swore 24/7. If Magnus, his best friend, doesn't say fuck one time in a day there is something wrong. The littlest things can make him swear. Alec ignored him. When they first met he tried to help him stop, but honestly, Magnus was a lost cause.

And maybe… maybe, Alec stopped because Magnus was so damn adorable when he swore. How those little fucks and god damnit leave his lips. How he sometimes is bigger than himself but physically smaller.. It's adorable and so damn sexy..

Yeah okay maybe Alec was in love with his best friend… but nobody needed to know. Though it always seemed as if Izzy and Clary just knew. That was kind of scary. Don't get him wrong, he is.. out. But Magnus, god Magnus, is out and proud. He is his best friend. The one he looks up to. The one he loves… he is almost certain Magnus is even his soulmate.

So by asking him on a date with a 50% change of a no and losing him… he wasn't going to risk that. 

It was Alec's birthday when the first time striked.

Clary, Simon, Jace, Isabelle and even Raphael sat in the living room. Magnus was fashionably late, again. Alec was just silently sipping his water when the doorbell rang. A smile crept up on his face but when he stood up Clary pushed him back down. ‘I got it!’ She exclaimed and ran towards the door. 

And that's when she came back, Magnus on her heels with a small gift in his hand. Alec's mouth went dry. He knew Magnus was hot but oh my god. He wore black tight leather pants that hugged his legs like a second skin. Shoes that wore very shiny but Alec didn't pay attention to them if he had that in front of him. Magnus wore a red translucent blouse that was tugged in those pants. Their were only four buttons buttoned up. He counted. His sleeves were rolled up so his muscular forearms were showing. His hair was styled up perfectly and he his make-up was, like Magnus always said, on point. 

‘Holy the fucking shit to the mother of god.’ He muttered underneath his breath. Nobody heard, expect his sister… of courseeee his sister! 

‘dID YOU JUST SWORE?’ She jumped up and her chair fell backwards. He went all red. ‘I did no such thing!’ He defended himself. ‘No no you said: Holy the fucking shit to the mother of god!’ She repeated, laughing her ass off. ‘That is fucking ridiculous.’ She laughed. 

‘Isabelle,’ he said stern what made her stop laughing, ‘Why would there be a reason for me, a person who never once swore in his entire life, to now swear on my birthday. I mean there is no reason why I would swear, now is there?’ He gave her a challenging eyebrow. ‘I am with Alexander on this dear.’ Magnus chipped in while walking over to Alec. Izzy gave him a look as if saying of course you do. ‘Here, happy birthday.’ Magnus kissed Alec on the cheek and handed him the present. Alec blushed and smiled. He opened the package. There was a bracelet in it with a arrow hanger on it. On the back of it there were two letters engraved; M&A.

He only swore in his head this time.

2\. 

‘So who is joining us?’ Alec asked when he sat down in front of Magnus. They sat at a four persons table and next to Magnus was another plate. Magnus placed his phone down and smiled brightly at Alec. ‘You're going to love her,’ what? ‘She is amazing,’ What? ‘She’ll be here in a minute or so,’ WHAT? ‘Who is she?’ He asked carefully, but Magnus didn't notice.

‘My girlfriend.’ 

wHAT!? 

This… you know, he didn't even had the right to be furious. Or devastated. Or sad. Or… confused. He should've asked Magnus out on a date. Now he didn't do it.. and he had a girlfriend. Really Magnus was one hot piece of ass, Alec wondered why this was the first time in the 6 years that they met Magnus truly dated someone. 

‘Maggy baby!’ Barf. Alec expected her to give Magnus a kiss on the cheek or a quick peck but no, she had to go all the way. She even pushed her tongue in Magnus’s mouth. She sat down and only then she noticed Alec. Her face became dark and angry.

She had long black hair and she was very thin but she was beautiful. Alec could almost see why Magnus dated her… but he didn't. She offered him her hand. Her nails were so long damn. ‘Camille.’ She practically hissed. Alec shook it carefully. ‘Alec.’ He greeted her and took his hand back when she digged her nails in his hand. 

‘Dirty cunt.’ He muttered. Camille her head snapped back. ‘What did you just call me?’ She demanded. Alec looked very relaxed. ‘I’m sorry, I didn’t call you anything, Camille.’ He spit her name out like it was raw fish. ‘He called me a dirty cunt! Maggy!’ Alec rolled his eyes. Magnus looked torn between his girlfriend and best friend.

‘You probably misheard it. Alexander never swears.’ He said carefully. Alec grinned while Camille glared at Magnus. Magnus flinched… oh no. Oh nO… what is this.. woman doing to him? He pushed his lips in a thin line…

He did not like her.  
The dinner was awful.

3\. 

It was two years later when Magnus called them all to come to his and Camille’s apartment. 

‘Why are we here?’ Magnus fell on the couch and glared at Raphael. He had this beautiful necklace on with a little diamond. He got it from Camille, barf. Alec found out Magnus was abused by Camille but when he confronted the man about it he just told him to leave him alone. Alec sat down quietly on the chair. ‘Okay so I need your opinions.’ He said and stood back up, going to his coat that hung over the chair.

‘For what?’ Izzy asked curious. Magnus came back with a red velvet box. Camille’s favorite color. Alec gasped quietly when Magnus opened the box. ‘I’m going to ask her to marry me.’ He smiled. Alec could cry. ‘Do you think it is smart? Do you think I should do it?’ The ring shined to bright… he wanted to cry, so loud so hard.

They all said that he should do it… that’s when Magnus’s eyes landed on Alec. Everybody knew that Alec hated Camille. Alec just stared at Magnus emotionless and Clary and Isabelle pitied him but were also angry. He should tell Magnus how he felt about him. ‘Before you say anything. She makes me happy okay? I know you don’t like her… but..’ he trailed off. Waiting for anything from Alec. 

‘Just marry that bitch.’ He murmured but Jace heard it. He gave his brother a disbelieving look. ‘Did you just swear?’ He shook his head and turned to Magnus. ‘Do it.’ He said and Magnus beamed, but there was a flash of hurt, must be imagined. ‘Really?’ He asked and Alec laughed bitterly. ‘Of course not. I don't want you to marry her okay?’ Magnus placed the box on the table and stood up angry. ‘I asked for you opinion Alec, why can’t you just tell me the truth?’ He asked.

‘Because no matter what I say you’re going to do it! At the end of the day, she is more important.’ He sounded bitter and he knew it wasn’t fair what he said. ‘Is that what it is about?’ Magnus said in disbelief, ‘Just because you think you’ll lose me you don’t like her?’ Alec stood now too. ‘No matter what I do I’ll lose you Magnus!’ His voice cracked while he sounded way too desperate. Magnus looked confused. ‘What does that mean?’ Alec just held back his tears.

+1

The door swung open. ‘Maggy baby! I’m ho-ome!’ She sang. Her smile faded when she saw everybody and felt the tension in the room. Alec took the opportunity to wipe his tears away that were gettering in his eyes. ‘What’s going on?’ She asked and looked around. Then her eyes fell on the box on the table. 

‘Camille, baby, uhm..’ he grabbed the box and fell on his knee in front of her. He was blinded by every emotion in him and Alec saw that. ‘I’m sorry it went like this, I truly am. I love you Camille Belcourt and I’m asking you to marry me.’ 

Alec could see Magnus’s face from the mirror and saw tears in his eyes. He didn’t know if they were good or bad. ‘No.’ His face fell, ‘I don’t want to marry you.’ Anger rose up in Alec. ‘What? Camille I don’t understand.’ Camille laughed emotionless. ‘I don’t love you Magnus, I don’t care for you.’ Alec marched forward and pushed her against the wall. 

‘You listen up her bitch. I don’t fucking like you, I hate you! But you see, magnus doesn't. He doesn’t see the cunt you are and he loves you! He is willing to even fucking marry you! But no! You just god damn used him for two years and are now saying no in front of all his fucking friends! You see, you pathetic ass bitch, I am glad you said no believe me. But you just hurt my best friend like it was fucking nothing! So you get your fucking whore ass out of here. right. now!’ He demanded yelling at her. The others gasped. She looked scared but than she became confident.

‘You know that what you're saying is not true right?’ What? ‘You’re just saying this shit because you're in love with Magnus.’ Magnus gasped. He swallowed.

‘I won’t lie. Yes, I’m in love with him. Yes, I hate you for being with Magnus but no, no ever would I think that you’re a sweet person.’ Magnus gasped again and Camille looked shocked. ‘Now leave.’ She nodded and ran out of the door.

He turned around, everybody looking at him. It was silent for a few minutes before Simon broke it. ‘You swore.’ He whispered. ‘You’re in love with Magnus.’ He whispered again. ‘You’re in love with me?’ Magnus asked, tears streaming down his face?

Tears were now also streaming down his cheeks. ‘Mags, b-before you say anything.’ His voice cracked, ‘I know you don’t to be friends anymore. But yes, I love you. I’ve loved you since the day we met in that stupid library. I know I lost you but that’s okay, because you know now. You know why I did all those things, not because I was your average friend but because I was your best friend who is madly in love with you. I’m sorry okay.’ He wiped his tears away, Magnus opened his mouth but Alec stopped him. ‘Listen okay. I’m sorry I fucked up your relationship with Camille. I gave you another reason to stop talking to’

‘Shut up.’ Magnus said, interrupting Alec. He sniffed. Alec looked at their friend group, this was probably the last time they were together like this. He then looked down at his feet. He couldn’t look at Magnus now. He was crying and Alec went against every fiber in his body to not comfort him. ‘You swore for me.’ He heard Magnus whisper.

And before he knew he was pushed against a wall and something was pressed hard and desperate on his lips. It was someone, and the someone was Magnus. Alec kissed back without thinking. His hands were already on Magnus’s ass, pulling him closer. Magnus’s hands connected behind his neck. Alec bit the others lip and Magnus gasped. He took the opportunity and stuck his tongue in the others mouth. 

A cough from Clary stopped them. 

They looked in each others eyes and Alec wiped the other’s tears away. ‘I love you, too.’


End file.
